


the animaniacs discover pronouns

by wizardsquirrel



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Neopronouns, Non-Binary Wakko Warner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardsquirrel/pseuds/wizardsquirrel
Comments: 19
Kudos: 93





	the animaniacs discover pronouns

“Are you gonna eat that?” Wakko asked, licking their lips. “A long day of being a nuisance really makes a fellow peckish.”

“But you’re not licking our lips,” Dot pointed out.

Yakko sighed. It was too late for this. “G’night everybody,” he said half-heartedly, handing his plate to Wakko.

“Not like that,” Dot chided. Then, turning to Wakko, she asked, “Why’d the writer say you’re licking our lips?”

Wakko pulled a pair of glasses from their pocket and read back a few sentences-

“The writer did it again,” Dot said. “But you pulled your glasses from your own pocket.”

“Pick a pocket and stick with it,” Yakko agreed. He paused and looked up like he was listening to a voice in the earpiece he was wearing. “My lawyer says I can’t encourage picking pockets and petty theft.”

“What about pretty theft?” Dot asked, batting her eyelashes.

Yakko squinted thoughtfully, then shook his head. “Nope, I can’t encourage that either.”

“I’m petty,” Wakko said, “encourage me.”

“I believe in you, Wakko,” Yakko said, reaching across the table to ruffle their hair, “you’re going to do great things.”

Dot nodded. “Plenty.”

Wakko wiped a tear from their eye. “Thanks, that means a lot,” they said, with a cheeky smile towards the fourth wall.

“Oh!” Dot said, snapping her fingers. “I figured it out. The writer is using they/them pronouns to refer to you, Wakko.”

“He is?”

“She is,” Dot corrected.

Yakko frowned. “How do we know if they’re a he or a she?”

“Because she’s the one writing this,” Dot said exasperatedly. Wakko nodded.

“Then how come Wakko got it wrong at first?”

Dot shrugged. “The writer prolly thought it was funny.”

“Was it?” Yakko asked, tilting his head to listen for readers’ laughter. “I’m not hearing anything.”

“I said she thought,” Dot said. “Hey, if Wakko gets to use they/them, can I use different pronouns too?”

(A/N: !! :] sure)

Dot preened and adjusted the flower in cutes hair. “Guys, look,” cu said, “the writer thinks I’m cute.”

Yakko rolled his eyes but Wakko’s eyes widened. “I want a new set of pronouns like that. Something that’s really me...”

(A/N: i gotchu)

“Did it work?” Wakko asked.

“I don’t know, she only wrote your name just then,” Dot said. “Try doing a bunch of things so she can use your pronouns.”

Wakko nodded and promptly opened foods mouth to eat the plate of food Yakko had given food, swallowing the plate along with everything on it.

It’s a good thing fo was a cartoon character, else that wouldn’t have gone as well for food.

“Food pronouns,” fo said. “Awesome.”

“Your turn, Yakko,” Dot said.

Yakko shrugged. “I don’t care either way,” fun said. Fun faltered. “Fun?” fun asked, running funnys hand through funnys hair. “Funny pronouns?”

Dot and Wakko shared a look, and Dot turned back to Yakko with a grin. “Cause you’re the funniest guy around,” cu said.

“Even mushrooms aren’t as fun a guy as you,” Wakko agreed.

Yakko blinked back tears. “Stop cutting onions,” fun said.

Wakko hid foods onion covered cutting board behind foods back and nodded. “Cut cheese instead!”

Dot wrinkled cutes nose. “Yuck.”

“Duck,” Wakko said, “luck, muck, buck... what’s something else that rhymes?”

Yakko yawned. “G’night everybody.”

“I didn’t even say ****,” Dot protested.

“G’night everybody,” Yakko repeated. “Besides, I meant I’m tired, and I’m actually going to bed, and actually saying g’night.”

“Oh, goodnight, then,” Dot said.

Wakko waved. “Night-night, Yakko.”

“G’night, Waks, g’night, D0ttie,” Yakko said. Dot scowled at funny, but only because cu knew people were reading along. Not a single person could call cute D0ttie, not even the writer, but Yakko and Wakko were an exception.

(Dot’s excuse was that it was because they weren’t people, but other non-people people couldn’t call her D0ttie either.)

And, of course, Yakko wasn’t really going to bed. Both Dot and Wakko turned a blind eye when fun snuck out onto the top of the Warner tower to brood.

The oldest kids were always the emo ones, weren’t they? It was probably from the fact they lost most of their childhood and were forced to grow up way, way, way too quickly in order to take care of and raise their siblings.

At least, in Yakko’s case. Fun couldn’t speak for every oldest child.

Fun laid back and looked up at the stars and wondered if they would think fun was funny. How many jokes would it take to get the universe to laugh?

If there had ever been a god, how much to make them laugh? How much to make funnys own writers and directors laugh?

Heck, how could fun even be funny by funnyself when fun only existed at the hands of artists?

“I’m just a speck of dust,” fun lamented. Then fun continued, challengingly, asking, “Aren’t I? Aren’t I just a ventriloquist dummy? Controlled by someone else’s hand to make people laugh?

“What if I stop cooperating? What if I don’t let you control me? Will they all hate me? Will I not be funny anymore? Will you scrap me for another twenty-two years?”

Fun closed funnys eyes and laid there for a moment more to sulk. Then fun sat upright and rubbed funnys hands together. “Well, now that I’ve shown my insecurities, making myself a more three dimensional character, I’m gonna head inside and act like this never happened, because existentialism makes my head hurt and emotional vulnerability makes it harder for me to hold my place as a comedic relief.”


End file.
